Back Where We Belong
by ReneeMorgan
Summary: After hours of helping Carly. Johnny comes back and fines Maxie in his garage to fine out that he's the father of her baby...JoMax.


She had broken into his garage.

Johnny stopped cold when he walked in and caught Maxie standing there. He always loved seeing her but lately it was harder and harder to deal with knowing she was going home to another man after they talked.

He didn't have the energy to deal with this today.

All Johnny wanted to do was sleep. He had been with Carly for hours helping her with her labor pains. He walked into his garage to see Maxie standing there looking at him.

"Maxie," he breathed out her name.

"Hi, John," Maxie said.

Looking away, to break the pull that was between them and made him want to cross that room and kiss her senseless, he tossed his keys on the counter. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"I think we need to talk," Maxie said.

"I've have had a really long night. I was with Carly earlier tonight and she went into labor."

He grabbed a beer out of his mini-fridge and opened it, taking a long swallow.

"Is Carly alright? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, they're both fine. Perfect, actually. So, what are you doing here?"

"Johnny, I need you to know that I wasn't planning to keep this from you but you were with Olivia at the time and I didn't know how to break it to you-"

"Maxie, tell me what is going on." He walked closer to her with a concerned look on his face.

"My baby," she touched her stomach.

"Is everything okay with your baby?"

"Our baby," Maxie finally admitted to him after months of trying to figure out how to say to him.

"I'm the father of your baby?"

She nodded and then blurt out "I finally told Spinelli the truth and he hates me! I need you. I mean I really need you now, Johnny." She flung herself into his arms.

He rubbed her back. "Everything is gonna be okay."

Though he was shocked he couldn't say he was upset. Ever since they ended their secret sexual relationship he had been drowning in pain and grief by clinging to Olivia. Now that he was done with her he ached for Maxie more than ever and no person around to pretend to love instead of her. It had always really been Maxie from the start and it always would be.

Pulling out of his embrace she wiped at her teary eyes."Are you sure? Are you really okay with this?"

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know. I just thought you would be one of those guys that would walk away."

"Maxie, I would never walk away from you or from our baby. I wouldn't have it any other way. I still care about you more then you will ever know."

"I still care about you a lot too."

Hearing those words, he pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

"I need you," Johnny whispered, his voice thick with hunger.

"I need you too. So much."

He leaned in and kissed her once more and then picked her up and carried her towards his upstairs apartment.

After they made love Maxie lay in Johnny's arms with her head against his chest.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

She looked up and into his dark, probing eyes, searching them for answers. "Yeah, everything is perfect. Why?"

"I don't know. You've been quiet since you told me you were pregnant with my baby."

She bit her bottom lip. "I need to ask you something."

"Of course. Anything."

"Why were you with Carly earlier tonight when she went into labor?"

"If you're thinking something is going on between us then you're way off base. We were actually talking about my messed up life and relationships."

She sat up, resting her back against the headboard, and tugged the sheet up over her breasts."So, that means you were talking about Olivia."

"Yeah, but we were also talking about you."

"What about me?"

"She pointed out that I was still in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He gave her a tender kiss.

"I'm still in love with you, too. I never stopped loving you." They were about to kiss again when Maxie jerked back and cried "OH!"

"What's wrong?"

Maxie took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby's kicking."

They both smiled at each other he pulls her into another kiss.

"I love you,"Johnny said.

"I love you, too." Maxie laid her head on his shoulder. Their intertwined hands rested on her baby bump. Their future was right there with them in that bed.

Their little baby girl.

Johnny couldn't be pissed that Maxie lied for months. He had been lying to himself for a long time too. Lying about who he loved most and what he wanted more than anything.

But no more.

Now he had the woman he loved with him and God help anyone who tried to take her away from him again.

THE END


End file.
